This invention relates generally to heat dissipative structures for semiconductors, commonly referred to as heat sinks and more particularly to an improved heat sink for not only dissipating the heat generated by a semiconductor but also for imparting additional rigidity to those circuit board components which extend upwardly from the board adjacent to the heat sink to aid in manufacturing.
When designing solid state circuits whose solid state components are to carry large or even moderate currents, care must be taken in the mounting of the solid state circuit components (be they transistors, diodes, silicon controlled rectifiers or any combination thereof) so that heat generated thereby is carried away from the component. If the heat generated by a solid state circuit component is not effectively dissipated, then, component overheating will likely occur which may cause the component to malfunction and ultimately fail. To provide for effective dissipation of the heat produced by solid state circuit components and especially those components carrying large currents, such solid state devices are often mounted to a structure fabricated of heat conductive material, typically aluminum, which serves to carry the heat away from the device. Such heat conductive structures are commonly known in the art as heat sinks and are readily available in differing sizes and shapes to accomodate different types of semiconductors.
In the past, heat sinks have been designed as unitary structures, having no relationship to any of the circuit components other than the solid state devices which are secured thereto so that the heat generated by the solid state component may be dissipated by the heat sink. Despite the often massive size of the heat sink in comparison with other circuit components and the sizable circuit board area occupied by the heat sink, such prior heat sinks generally have not served any other purpose but to dissipate semiconductor heat.
In contrast to the heat sinks of the prior art, the present invention relates to a novel heat sink which not only serves to dissipate the heat of the semiconductor devices fastened thereto but further serves to support and impart rigidity to other components fastened to the circuit board adjacent to the heat sink.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved heat sink for not only dissipating the heat generated by solid state circuit components fastened thereto but for supporting other components, such as connector blocks, that are fastened to the circuit board adjacent to the heat sink. Other objects and advantages of the present invention become better understood by reference to the description thereof provided hereinafter.